ofmagicandswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Solymian Empire
The Solymian Empire is a nation in Therascura, ruled by an emperor from the city of Athenya. It is the largest nation in the history of Semeria, and is the most diverse nation in terms of races and peoples living within its borders. Being strong both politically and militarilly, the Empire can spread its influence to all corners of the continent, manipulating events in its favor. History Long before the formation of the Empire, the Solymian people lived in twelve tribes in the Valley of Solymos. While the tribes had never all been able to live peacebly, the threat of the Kingdom of Dercia to the south pulled them together. In the midst of that threat, a man by the name of Kyros took charge of the tribal armies and led them to great victories, even sacking the capital of Dercia, Stagos, despite having no siege weapons. Legend says that Kyros was blessed by the Gods, and it was this power that allowed him to bring the walls of Stagos to a crumble. After their victory, the twelve tribes blessed Kyros with the title "King of the Solymians". The tribes were from then on united, becoming the Kingdom of Solymos. Kyros chose one wife and eleven concubines from each of the twelve tribes. From the children he had with these women came the twelve noble Houses, one for each tribe, from which future heirs to the throne could be chosen. Following the Great Uprising and the burning and sacking of the old capital of Tyluria, many controversial reforms giving more rights to the minority peoples of the Kingdom were enacted. This paved the way for the eventual restructuring of the Kingdom into the Empire Geography Provinces Vassals Government and military Emperor The Emperor (or occasionally, Empress) is the ruler of the Solymian Empire. Like the kings and queens of the Kingdom of Solymia before them, they are direct descendents of Kyros I and come from the twelve houses established by his children. While the Emperor has effectively absolute power, due to the size of the Empire, the Emperor relies on others to deal with its day to day dealings. The Emperor only personally involves himself in matters of great importance or interest to him, trusting those appointed to positions of power will do their jobs sufficiently. The Emperor has the power to overule any local law or decision made within the provinces of the Empire, if deemed necessary. Just as the title has a direct connection to the Kingdom of Solymia, so do the names of Emperors and Empresses, whicb follow from those named under the Kingdom of Solymia. For example, Velion of House Simion was crowned as Emperor Kyros VI, following after King Kyros V, rather than being crowned as Emperor Kyros I. Royal Council The Royal Council is a group of advisors who meet with the Emperor weekly to discuss matters of importance to the Empire. The positions on the Council are: *Master of Finance - Head of the Imperial Treasury. Keeps track of the Empires debts, maintains the value of coin, and is responsible for the payment of individuals and organizations under the employ of the crown. *Master of Knowledge - Head of the Empires spy network. Keeps the Emperor privy to events outside and within the Empire, and gives important advice on matters of diplomacy. *Grand Admiral of the Navy - Head of the Imperial Navy. *Grand General of the Army - Head of the Imperial Army. *Prion of the Capital - Prion of the Priory within the capital city of the Empire. Gives advice on matters of religious importance. *Primarch of the Capital - Primarch of the Archonate within the capital city of the Empire. Gives advice on matters dealing with magic and the supernatural. With the exception of the High Priest and Chief Archon, all positions on the Royal Council are chosen and relieved at the Emperors whim. Lords Council The Lords Council, like the Royal Council, is a group of advisors who meet with the Emperor to discuss matters of importance to the Empire. The Lords Council is made up of the heads of the twelve Noble Houses, who are given their position on the Council by law and cannot be removed, even by the Emperor. While the Lords Council may be called into a meeting with the Emperor at any time to discuss matters of war or diplomacy, the Councils main purpose is to choose a new Emperor should the previous one die without a heir. In such an event, each Lord could place an individual from their house forward for consideration. Before voting, the candidates would go thru exhausting tests to determine if they were fit to rule. Such tests included: *Being asked questions on history, war, diplomacy, and economics. *Examination of their lineage, to see how directly related to Kyros they are. *Proving their virility by either having already conceived a healthy child, or by showing they are capable of doing so by (if male) achieving a erection and ejaculating or (if female) having an instance of bleeding. *Physcial combat. Generally done with males only, tho a few females have participated in such tests. Imperial Senate While the Royal and Lords Councils are remains of the Kingdom, the Imperial Senate is an entirely new organization created for the Empire. Following the end of the Great Uprising, one of the reforms that helped pacify non-Solymians and transform the Kingdom of Solymia to the Solymian Empire was the promise of a council that would have the voice of the people. While never being implimented during the final years of the Kingdom, when the Empire was formed under Makron I, the Senate was put into place immediately. The Senate is made up of individuals from all classes, peoples, and races within the Empires thirty-three provinces who arent of the noble houses. For each province, there must be: *One human senator for each division of humanity with populations of at least 10% of the population for that province. *One human senator for each social class (peasants, craftmerchants, and the gentry) *One senator for every non-human race with a population of over 100 within the province. To become a senator, every 6 years one must submit a petition to the Governor of the province signed by the names of those you hope to represent. Whoever submits the petition with the most signatures by a specific date set by the Governor wins the senate seat. The winning senators are then expected to move into the Senatorial Apartments in the capital city. At the start of every new year, after the new year celebrations have settled, the Senate is called into session. Located in the central core of the capital, the Senate is a massive, smooth, white stone building with a bright blue tiled roof, and is connected to the Senatorial Apartments by elevated walkways held up by statues of the people, races, and classes the Senate represent. Its main chamber is built much like a theatre, with a half-circle of tiered, red cushioned, seating for the senators, overlooking a silver and marble throne for the Emperor. A few feet infront of the throne, at the same level as the throne, is a podium, from which senators can address the Emperor eye to eye with their grievances, and present the Emperor with proposals for new laws, construction projects, and various other ideas. Only during sessions of the Senate are individuals allowed to ever criticize and mock the Emperor without fear of death. Despite the air of importance given to the Senate, it lacks any real power, and senators are often treated with very little respect outside of it. Military Army Navy Culture Education Clothing, dining, and the arts Religion Magic Economy